Random Acts of Insanity: Big Brother Kingdom Heart
by Queen of Blades
Summary: Zelda, Mario, and Starcraft do Big Brother Kingdom Hearts style! FUNNY!!! Alse try Pepsi Brawl. ** DAY 5 UP, INPUT NEEDED, THANX!!**
1. Day 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have made a HORRIBLE mistake! Sariaka's friend is actually named Raiyu, NOT raiuku. I apologize to him, her, and my friend with whom I created him. Thax for beign understanding and pointing this out to me, Ariyah_Chan!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Aldrea, Sariaka, and Raiyu. I have yet to post their stories.   
Oh. yeah,I own Bob the Zergling. And Demona and Psione. Now i feel a bit more powerful. Now i feel like tourturing people.  
P.S- don't tell my slavedriver i wrote this when I'm supposed to be uploading Humanity ch. 6  
  
  
RANDOM ACTS OF INSANITY  
  
Sarah Kerrigan was alone on the deck. It was 2 in the mornin, and she couldn't sleep. So she went to the main communcatinons room. She lked it there. She often visited it. So she was surprized to find a message waitin. It was addressed to her. She opened the message.  
  
----------------------------  
  
The queen was lonely. She was also bored. So she went to an old computer termanal and fixed it up. She was surprized to find a single file on its massive 80 terabye drive. She opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Zelda was dreaming. In the dream she recived a message. When she awoke, she found herself clutching a strange letter. She opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Link was taking a walk in the moonlight. He suddenly ducked as an arrow whizzed past his ear!! There was a message attached to it.   
he opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Young link was swimming. He saw a bottle deep in the lake. He dove down and got it. It contained message. He opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Dark link was asleep. Suddanly, he woke up. He ws thirsty. He went to get some milk. He was out, but there was a note in the botle. He opened it.  
  
-----------------------------  
Princess Sarah Timeheart was staring out the window, dreaming of her forbidden love. suddanly, she was hit by a Cucco. In his mouth was a note. She opened it.  
  
-----------------------------  
Miaku was taking a midnight swim. He saw a note where his towel had been. he opened it.  
  
-----------------------------  
Author's note: Yes, this has a point. Bear with me, i have a lot of notes left to send.  
  
-----------------------------  
Ruto was watching her son swim. She went back to planning War. But on top of her plans was a note. She opened it.  
  
-----------------------------  
Saria was watching over the forest that had been her home. There was an arow graffitied there. As she scrubbed it off, she saw a note. She opened it.  
  
-----------------------------  
Mensk was napping. He awoke from a nightmare in which he gained power but could not control it. He saw a message had been left on his computer. He opened it.  
  
-----------------------------  
Raynor was typing up reports. He then recived an incoming message. he opened it.  
  
-----------------------------  
Bob the zergling was dreaming. He was board. But he spied a notice left for his mistress, written in Zerg. He opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Navi called a meeting. In it were Tatl, Tael, Tinker, and Ella. They were called because of a notice for them. They opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Gannondorf was, of course, still captive in the Sacred Relm. But someone passed him a note. he opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Sariaka was awake.She went in her pack for a cloak. She saw a notice. She opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Raiyu was up, thought Sari didn't know it. he saw her dissapear. She left behind a note. He opened it.  
  
----------------------------  
Author's note: this is because he comes from a time about 10 minuts after her. Oh, and she is a princess that ran away, and in battle she can subconciously transform into a magical being. Raiyu met up with her along the way, and he can shapeshift. They are on a quest where her necklace guides them to whoknows-where.  
  
----------------------------  
Mario was swimming laps in the moat. He spied a paper on the roof of the castle. He shot up there via cannon. It was a note. He opened it.  
  
---------------------------  
Peach was baking a cake. She saw a note in the flour bin. She opened it.  
  
---------------------------  
Luigi was painting. He saw a note on the table. "Don't bother me while I'm painting!!!" And he threw the note away.  
  
---------------------------  
Bowser was plotting. He spied a note he presumed was from Baby Bowser. He opened it.  
  
---------------------------  
Shadow MArio swiped Mario's water pack yet again. But this time there was a note attached. HE opened it.  
  
---------------------------  
This is what the note said:  
  
------------------------------------------  
| |  
|Welcome! |  
|This is an invitation. |  
| we would like you to undertake a |  
| dangerous misson. It should be fun! |  
| |  
| yes no |  
| |  
| |  
-------------------------------------------  
  
------------------------------  
Link circled yes  
Young link circled yes  
Saria circled yes  
Sarah circled yes  
Ruto circled yes  
Miaku circled yes  
the fairies circled yes  
Kerrigan clicked on yes  
Mensk clicked on yes  
...  
(they all chose yes.)  
------------------------------  
  
They were surrounded by darkeness.A voice was speaking to them.  
  
"Welcome! Listen up. In the year 2002, on Sept. 25, San Francisco exploded. Your job is to prevent this from happining. To contact me, use the Richi ritual."  
"The WHAT?!?!?"  
"Hey, you're not my hand-picked Ninja group! Dang! Darn fairy. Oh, well, i'll just put you here than."  
  
------------------------------  
They landed. "Welcome to Big Brother Kindgom Heart's style! Here today are our contestants! Ready to find out your teams?"  
"umm... ok."  
"Team A: Link! Zelda! Mario! Peach! Annnnnnnd...NAvi!  
"Team B: Young Link! Saria! Sariaka! Raiyu! annnnnnnd... Tatl!  
"Team C: Dark Link! Bowser! GAnnondof! Shadow MArio! annnnnnnnd... Tael!  
"Team D: Raynor! Mensk! Kerrigan! Queen of Blades! annnndd...tinker!  
"Team E: oops, i forgot them.  
"Team F: Princess Sarah! Miaku II! Ruto! Demona! Psiona! annnnnd... Ella!  
"Anyone not called?"  
bob raises his hand  
"WHAT?!?! WHO are YOU?! Where's Demona and Psiona?"  
bob shruggs.  
"ugh! well, you're on team F."  
"Now, let's get to know each other! Get in your teams. Each team has 1 bedroom, but it has a divider. Go get unpacked!"  
-------------------------------  
Later, in Team A's bedroom...  
  
"So. Howa area wea gonna sleepa?" asked Mario.   
"I call shareing a room wiht Zelda!" cried Link  
"I don't want to share a room with HIM!!" Called Peach, anquished  
"How about boys and girls?" suggested Zelda.  
"oh, alright." sighed Link  
"Ia guess." sighed Mario  
"Great!" said Peach  
"Ok!" called Zelda.  
  
-------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in team B's bedroom...  
"So. I guess Boys and girls?" asked young Link.  
Raiyu thinks about this. He'd rather share with Sariaka, but decides to say nothing.  
"Ok!" calls Sariaka from the bathroom, where she is busy unpacking makeup and hair care products.  
"girls." groans Raiyu  
"HEY!" calls Sariaka!  
  
------------------------------  
Author's note: ok, this style of writeing just isn't going to work. But I'm too lazy to re-write the whole thing.  
------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in team D's bedroom  
  
Raynor: Ok, ummm, who's sharing with who.  
Kerrigan: Well, you wanna share?  
QOB: Yeah, Raynor, who DO you want to share with...  
(raynor sweatdrops)  
Mensk: I want my own room.  
Raynor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
(runs from room)  
(Kerrigan and QOB high-five.)  
Kerrigan: who are you, again?  
QOB: I'm you in the future.  
Kerrigan: No way! Get out!  
QOB: seriously!  
Kerrigan: prove it.  
QOB: (whispers in her ear.)  
Kerrigan: Cool! You ARE me in the future! This is gonna be RAD!  
  
------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in the pool area  
  
Bowser: CANNONBALL!!!  
(jumps in, spilling half the pool out)  
Gannondorf: GANNONBALL!!!  
(Jumps in, spilling all the splash he created in Bowser's face)  
(DL and SM are poolside)  
DL: so, I faced Link most recently in the Water Temple. I make him think he was in this beautiful place. I blocked his every move, pow pow pow.  
SM: yeah, well i faced Mario in Sunshine and stole his water pack time after time. He was SO pissed!  
  
-------------------------------  
MEanwhile, in team F's bedroom  
  
SArah: oh, what a cute dog!  
Bob: grrrr....  
Ruto: I don't like him.  
MIaku II: I'm NOT sharing a room with my MOM!!!  
Ruto: I'm not sharing with that THING!  
(Sarah ends up sharing with Ruto. Bob sleeps with Miaku.)(no, you pervs. On his bed.)  
  
-------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in team E's bedroom  
  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
...  
  
--------------------------------  
Later, at dinner  
Mario(standing on table): I'll get you!   
Bowser: Just try it.  
(Mario grabs his tail)  
Bowser: Oof!Little help here, Gannon the mannon!  
(Gannon is busy...)  
Gannon: ohh, did da little boy forge his Light Arrows!! hahahahahaha  
Y.Link: Light arrows? I don't need no stinkin' light arrows! (puts on Fierce Diety MAsk. Nothink happens.)  
Gannon: hahahahahahaha it's not a boss battle!  
Link: Well, I brought MY light arrows!  
(fires 3 rapidly into Gannon)  
GAnnon: little help here?  
(bob bites him.)  
(a young girl, pretty, but wearing leather boots and a sword, walks in. She was obviously nobility once.)  
??: Attention! Attention! May I have your attention please! HEY! LISTEN!  
(everyone growls and dogpiles Navi)  
Navi: It wasn't me!  
Link: But we caught you on the counter!  
Nivi: wansn't me!  
Link: you wer yelling on the sofa!  
Navi: Wasn't me!  
????: Ok, kit, get 'em!  
(the dragon following ???? screeches and trills. everyone covers their ears.)  
????: ok. I am Aldrea Boralius Dragontamer, the Dragonslayer for the region of Gont-Hyrule. I am also your host tonight. Oh, and I'm the authoress's alter ego, so better watch out!  
Authoress: you wern't suppose to tell them THAT!!!  
Aldraea: oops.  
Authoress: Well, get on with it.  
Link: I slew a Dragon in Hyrule. Doesn't that make ME Hyrule's dragonslayer?  
Aldrea: no. Read The Dragonslayer's Apprentice.  
Link: umm, we don't have many books in Hyrule  
Aldrea: try the USA. Anyways, tonight's activity will be a Mortal Kombat tournament. Sign ups are over there.  
(everyone rushes the signups)  
  
----------------------------------  
Later, at the tournament:  
Aldrea: this has been personallized for each of you. We will only get to a few tonight. Link, you are first. Face your Enemy!  
(Majora's Incarnation appears and starts doing the Macarana)  
Link: take that! And That!  
(apperently Mortal Kombat rings are boss battles. MI is dead in seconds.)  
Aldrea: Face yoru fears!  
(link watches as Gannon puts on Majora's Mask and grabs the Master Sword)  
Link:AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Y. Link: Wait, He's not real!  
Link: oh, ok me. HE's NOT real.  
(the monstrisity dissapears)  
Aldrea: Face yourself!   
(D. Link appears)  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
Y. Link: This one IS real!  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
(Y. Link appears at the top of a pedistal)  
Y.Link: you said you'd always protct me! Why did you go away?!?!  
Link: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
(Link runs away screaming)  
Aldrea. Baby. NEXT! Kerrigan!  
(she steps into the ring)  
Aldrea: face your enemy!  
(a zergling shows up.)  
Kerrigan: that's IT?!?! HE got Majora's IOncarnation, and i get a ZERGLIING!!!!!  
Aldrea: yes.  
Kerrigan: OK.  
(she kills it.)  
Aldrea: Face your fears!  
(Raynor shows up)  
Raynor: I don't love you. You're ugly.  
Kerrigan: DIE SCUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(she kills him. Luckily, it was a fake.)  
Aldrea: Face your self!  
(QoB shows up)  
QOB: hey, wanna get a smoothie?  
Kerrigan: 'k.  
(QOB dissapears)  
Aldrea: Face your woest nightmare!!!  
KErrigan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
(runs away.)  
Aldrea: Why are all these people so wimpy?  
(looks at worst nightmare)  
Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a happy family  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
(run away.)  
(Kit the Dragon shows up)  
Kit: TRILL RILL LILLIL EECH! (HELP I'm being held capive!)  
(Spyro shows up and toasts Barney)  
Kit: my hero  
(they go get a Jamba Juice.  
  
  
What do you think? Worth doing DAY 2? 


	2. Day 2

This chapter has been updated so that Raiuku's name is now, as it should be, Raiyu. SO SORRY RAIYU!!!!  
  
Author's note: just to be sure, here are the teams  
Team A: Link! Zelda! Mario! Peach! And NAvi!  
"Team B: Young Link! Saria! Sariaka! Raiyu!And Tatl!  
"Team C: Dark Link! Bowser! GAnnondof! Shadow MArio!And Tael!  
"Team D: Raynor! Mensk! Kerrigan! Queen of Blades!And tinker!  
"Team E: non-existant  
"Team F: Princess Sarah! Miaku II! Ruto! [bob, by mistake] and Ella!  
  
DAY 2  
  
Aldrea: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!  
Everyone else: uuuun. zzzzzzz  
Kit: brrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
Everyone else: I'm Awake already!!!!  
  
-------------------------  
Later, at breakfast  
Aldrea: today we are going to celibrate diversity by playing games from all 3, er, kingdoms...  
Kerrigan: wouldn't that involve us having a king?  
QOB: no, we have a queen  
Kerrigan: really? who?  
QOB: me.  
Kerrigan: oh, that's right. Yay! I get to be Queen!  
Aldrea: umm, anyways... Teams A and B will begin with Mario Party. Teams C and D will begin with Target games from Hyrule. Teams E and F will play chess  
Link: there is no team e.  
Aldrea: make do. GO!  
  
-----------------------  
Meanwhile:  
???: should we indulge, sister?  
?????: of course. Let's play chess.  
???????: alright.  
  
------------------------  
Meanwhile, at the Mario Party game:  
  
They game was beginning. Mario and PEach quietly picked up thier markers. Link grabbed Luigi, Zelda grabbed Daisy, Link grabed Bowser, and Raiyu grabbed Waluigi.   
Saria: HEY! There's no more girls!!!  
Sariaka: YEAH I DON'T WANNA BE A BOY!!!  
To make it short, Saira ends up with Wario and Sariaka ends up with Thwomp Block.  
  
Now, don't forget these assignments!  
  
-------------------------  
MEanwhile, at the Shooting Targets game  
Aldrea: which do y'all want, Slingshot or bow?  
Tael: y'all? Y'ALL!  
Aldrea: Vosotros.  
Tael: heeheehee  
Aldrea: you get a bow.  
Tael tries unsuccessfully to lift the ultra-heavy bow that is 12 times her size  
Aldrea: hee hee hee. Now, how'bout the rest of y'all?  
D.Link: bow  
Gannondorf: bow, but no light arrows, please  
Bowser: slingshot.  
D.link: SLINGSHOT?!?!  
Bowser: i never learned to shoot a bow. We don't have many projectile weapons in my land. Just fireballs and FLUDD water packs.  
S. MArio: same here  
Raynor: bow.  
Kerrigan: bow  
QOB: bow'  
Mensk: rook. I mean, bow.  
tinker: darts  
Aldread: we don't have any...  
tinker: i brought my own blowdart gun  
Kerrigan: in that case, shotgun  
Raynor: gauss rifle  
Mensk: golden pistol. What? I like James bond movies.  
Aldrea: whatever. Let's start. There's a rupee game, an octerok game, and if you can't shoot too well, a treasure box game.  
Bowser and S.Mario head to the treasure box game. Mensk, D.Link, Gannondorf, head to the octerock game. Raynor, KErrigan, QOB head to Rupee game  
  
-----------------------------  
Meanwhile, at the Treasure Box Game  
Treasure Box Lady: oooh, for such a hunk as you, it's free  
Bowser: what?  
TBL: go out with me. pllease.  
Bowser: NO!  
TBL: i know you want me...  
Bowser: AHHHHHHHHH  
He runs from the shop.  
S.Mario: how about for me?  
TBL: you're too short. GEt in there. If i could i'd charge you 20 rupees.  
  
-----------------------------  
MEanwhile, inside MArio PArty  
Daisy: MY TURN!  
(daisy rolls dice)  
Daisy: YAY! a 3!  
Luigi: YAY! now you are close to the star!  
Daisy: oh, no.I need a key  
Luigi: here, have mine  
(Luigi gives Daisy a key)  
Bowser: here, have this mushroom so you are SURE to get the star!  
(Bowser gives Daisy a golden mushroom)  
Mario: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!  
Peach: oh, let the boys fight.  
Luigi: That's it i challange you to a duel!  
(Luigi and Bowser enter a duel)  
(Luigi has won the duel)  
Luigi: HA!HAHA! I'ma Luigi, Numba one!  
Bowser: you cheated.  
Daisy: It's your turn, Sari  
(thwamp block rolls)  
Thwap: i got a 1. again. And i'm going backwards. WAAH!!  
Waluigi: oh, come on, quit being such a baby. Here.  
(Waluigi has given Thwomp Block 2 stars.)  
Waluigi: now u r winning.  
Thwonp: YAY  
Waluigi: girls  
(shark blows him off the board)  
Luigi: who hit a chance square?  
Mario: not me  
Peach: not me  
Daisy: not me  
WArio: not me.  
Thwomp: not me. Not Waluigi, either.  
Baby Bowser: me.  
(baby bowser has 100 stars)  
(baby bowser has activated a crazy watch)  
(last turn)  
(baby bowser has activated a turn skip)  
(baby boswer WINS!!! HOORA!!)  
(exiting game)  
Link: WHO WAS BABY BOWSER!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
silence.  
  
------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, at the chess board  
Aldrea(just came from the Hyrulian games): so. The different teams will each place one member at one side of each board. Or vid screem, since this is Holo chess.  
(Sarah sits at terminal 1a)  
(Miaku sits at terminal 2a)  
(ruto sits at terminal 3a)  
(Bob sits at terminal 4a)  
(bob has left terminal 4a)  
(Ella sits at terminal 4a)  
(??? sits at terminal 1b)  
(?????? sits at termial 2b)  
(????? sits at terminal 3b)  
(????? sits at terminal 4b)  
(??? has logged in as Firerokz)  
(????? has logged in as lovechic)  
(?????? has logged in as racethewind)  
(????? has logged in as Marbro)  
Firechic: let's PLAY!!!  
(Firerokz has beaten Sarah)  
(Ella has beaten MArbro)  
Marbro: I deserve a rematch!  
Ella: tough.  
(racethewind has beaten Miaku)  
Miaku: some honor, beating me the first time i even touch the controls.  
racethewind: Ho! Don't get all Ender on me!  
[from Ender's Game- author]  
(LoveLink has beaten Lovechic)  
Lovechic: I let you win.  
Miku: What's wrong with using "Ruto" as your Screen Name? And WHAT is up with your fixation on Sarah's Dad!  
Ruto: no, this isn't like in Speaker for the Dead.  
Miaku:...  
Sarah: THAT'S SICK!!!!  
(Ella has beaten Marbro again)  
(Lela has beaten BroofMar)  
(FAiry926 has beaten Imanumberone!)  
(USUKLUIGI has beaten NOIDONTUDO)  
(HAHAIWIN has beaen HOWDIDUKNIWIMLUIGI)  
Ella: Because u SUK, that's why! I beat you in 3 MOVES!!!  
Luigi: I don't think Castling is a real move...  
Ella: It i. I don't think "ALLYOURPEICESDIEHAHA" is a real move!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Luigi: yeah... well...  
  
--------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the octorok game  
Menck: I'm better at chess  
D.Link: I win again!  
Gannondorf: but she gave you Light Arrows!  
D.Link:L hahahahahahahahahahaha  
Mensk: Grr. Wait! Didn't I bring my Golden Gun  
Mensk shoots a classic "Robin Hood" shot, only with bullets instead of arrows.  
MEnsk: BEAT THAT LOSER!'  
D.Link shoot him in the chest  
Mensk: haha bullet-proof armor  
D.link shoot him... you know.  
Mensk; oohhh, scary, but i have special... protection... heeheehee  
D.Link shoots him in the head, but misses and hits his hair instead  
Mensk: OOH U SHOT MY HAIR!! MY GORGOUS HAIR!!! DIE SCUM!!!  
they get in a fight, needless to say.  
Gannon: zzzzz  
  
----------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the Rupee Game  
Music: do do doo doo do doo dood odo do do dod od od do do dodaloodle doodaloodle do da do.  
Music: do do do-do do do do-do do do do-do doodle doodle doodle doodle doodaloo.  
  
----------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the all-u-can-eat buffet  
Oven: DIng!  
  
-----------------------------------  
Meanwhile at the pool:  
Water: splish splash  
Drain: gurgle gurgle  
  
-----------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the bedrooms  
Maids: hmm hmm hmmhmmm hmm cleaning the emptey rooms da da da lalala  
  
-----------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the backyard  
Bird: tweet tweet  
fountian: gurgle gurgle splash splash  
  
------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the authoress's history class(during a binder check):  
Authoress: WHERE ARE THEY?!?! Oh, don't tell me...  
  
------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the Mortal Kombat ring  
Music: MORTAL KOMBAT!! DOdo doo-doo doo-doo doo-doo do do...  
Raynor: Face yourself!  
QOB: LET'S GET IT ON!!  
Kerrigan: BOOOOOOO YAAAAAA  
They fight. Kerrigan wins, as QOB ends up flying up to the rafters and sitting.)  
Raynor: the offical rules say that...  
QOB(flexes claws offhandadlu): What DO the rules say?  
Raynor: gulp  
Kerrigan: Hey that's not fair!  
Raynor: Gulp  
Kerrigan: Do the rules say what a great kisser you are?  
Raynor: I am?  
QOB: do they say i can attack the judge?  
Raynor: gulp.  
Kerrigan: (seductivly) What DO they say?  
QOB: (menacingly) Yeah, Jim, what DO they say?  
Raynor umm... heylookatthetimeigottagobye  
Raynor runs out of the room. Kerrigan and QOB high-five.  
  
------------------------------------  
Later, at dinner  
Aldrea: Atention! Shall i call Kit?  
All: NO!  
All become silent  
Aldrea: thank you. We had an activity planned for tonight, but it's hot and i'm tired, so just go to bed. Thank you, goodnight.  
Aldrea leaves.  
  
-------------------------------------  
Later, in the rooms  
Sariaka is board, and wide awake. So is KErrigan. So they decide to switch beds. Raynor is still missing when they both climb out their windows and walk across the lawn to each other's windows.  
  
--------------------------------------  
Even Later  
Sariaka is hot. She is wearing her lightst silk nightie. 'So sleep naked, then. You've done it many times before. The boys can't see you, anyways.'  
Kerrigan is hot. She decides to steal one of Sariaka's nighties.  
  
Ok, I will post Day 3, and this will all make sense. REVIEW!! 


	3. Day 3

--------------------------------------  
The Next Morning  
Sariaka awakens. She first feels something pressed agenst her. She turns and sees it is Mesk pressing into her back. Then she sees her nightgown on the floor.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
Meanwhile  
Kerrigan is awake. She sees a large, shaggy dog sleeping at the foot of the bed. No, it's a wolf.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Kerrigan: What was that?  
The wolf bolts awake, looks at her, then jumps out the open window and races to Sariaka's aid, becoming a falcon along the way.  
  
---------------------------------------  
Meanwhile  
Sakiaka stops screaming as Mensk runs from the room. A falcon comes and lands on her shoulder. AT least she had had the sense to hang on to the blanket!  
It landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her before heading over the partiton. "Oh,rye, go easy on him, alright?" she wispered.  
  
---------------------------------------  
Later, at breakfast  
Everyone noticed the emptey spot next to Kerrigan and QOB. They all noticed the worry on the girl's faces. But they promptl forgot it when they saw Mensk.  
He was covered in scratches. He was missing a chunk of his ear. He had a bandage on his head, and he had a black eye, a fat lip, and a bloody nose. Everyone was stunned into silence. He ate his cereal without saying anything. They could tell he was missing teeth.  
Aldrea entered  
Aldrea: I have a headache. I will be taking the day off. You will be playing games. Merryweather here will be in charge. Oh, and Kit has been told to obay her.  
Kit grinned wickedly.  
Aldrea: goodbye.  
Aldrea left.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
???????: sister, LEt's have some FUN!!  
?????: i agree. But, remember the last time our sister got involved in mortal affairs? When she hosted those press conferences?  
???????: I still have paint in my ears.  
?????: I have a thouhgt. What if we send her down there, and then we mess with them?  
???????: not a bad idea...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Later, on the front lawn  
  
Merry: Ok, we have a guest today. Everyone meet Di... er, Um, what's you name again? Oh yes. Jennifer!!  
Jennifer: Hi.   
Merry: We will have a scavenger hunt today. Jennifer, you can join team D for today.  
Jennifer: I'm on team E.  
Merry: well, we don't have a team e, so just hang out with team D.  
Jennifer: al-RIGHT, I GUESS.  
Merry: farires, meet me over there to get the lists.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
Later, with Team A  
Navi: Listen!  
Link: What did i tell you...  
Navi: the first item is "something that talkks with no mouth"  
Mario: FLUDD!  
Navi: I am allowed to open a warp rift, but you can only go through if you wear these, and you will automaticlly come back after 10 minutes. Mario, get set!  
She opens a warp rift.  
  
------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, with Team B  
Tatl: "Talks with no mouth"  
Sariaka: A clock?  
Tatl: let's open a rift to your house!  
Sari: palace, actually.  
Tatl: cool!  
  
------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile with Team C  
Tael: Talks with no mouth  
Gannondorf: A Skeltea!  
D. Link: no, it has a mouth  
Gannondorf: A Gossip Stone!  
D. Link: YEAH!  
Tael: YAH! Let's open a warp!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, with Team D  
Tinker: "Talks with no mouth"  
Raynor: that's easy. A Protoss!   
QOB: Let's kidnap Tassadar!  
  
--------------------------------------------  
Team F  
Ella: talks with no mouth.  
Sarah: impossible.  
Miaku: skip it.  
Ella: has a face and hands but no mouth or feet  
Sarah: impossible  
Miaku: skip it  
Ella: has eyes but no face  
Sarah: impossble  
Miaku: skip it  
Ella: Is brown.  
Sarah: A tree!  
Miaku! I know! let's get a puppy!  
Sarah: I like puppies.  
Miaku, with Ella's help, goes and gets a puppy.  
Sarah: ooh, she's so cute!  
Miaku: Mommy,can we keep him?  
Ruto: can he swim?  
Miaku: yes.  
Ruto: ok!  
Bob begins to chase it around.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
Later  
Merry: ok, so Team A has FLUDD, a doodle of a dude, a... pair of frog eyes?!?!, and... a raisen. Raisens are black.  
Link: No, it's brown.  
Merry: whatever. Team B has a talking clock, an alarm clock, a needle, and a twig.  
Sariaka: YAY we win!  
Merry: not yet. Team C has a... weird rock...  
D. Link: it's a Gossip Stone. hit it with your sword.  
GS: 11:07 PM 9/27/2002  
Link: ooh that's smart, i wish i thought of that.  
Merry: ahem. A 'Gossip Stone', a pair of giant HANDS?!?!?!  
GAnnon: one of my minions.  
Merry: easy, boys. A potatoe, and a potatoe.   
Link: one potatoe two potatoe  
Gannon: It has eyes and it's brown.  
Merry: Whatever. Team D has... WHAT is THAT??  
Tassadar: who, actually. I am Tassadar, a Protoss.  
Merry: yeah, whatever, just keep it away from me.   
Tassadar: yeah, well It wants to go back to It's home, if you don't mind It waying so.  
Merry:(ignores this) Ummm, a dead hand from the Charter world, very nice, a Paperwing? Ok, and... never mind what THAT is.  
Raynor: it's actually melted chocolate.  
Merry: Team E has a computer, a clock, a potatoe, a tree, and a note. Ohh, k, they win!  
Raynor: what about team F?  
Merry: Team F has... a puppy? That's it?  
Sarah: all the other are impossible, so we skipped them.  
Merry: Team E wins.  
All else: THERE IS NO TEAM E!  
?????????: YES THERE IS YOU STUPID HUMANS. AND ZERG. AND EVIL BEINGS. AND FISH. AND FARIES.  
Merry: c i told u!  
All else: NO YOU DIDN'T  
Jennifer: isn't it dinner time yet?  
Merry: no. Not until sunset.  
Sun sets  
Jennifer: see i told you  
  
OK i bet u can guess who the ??s are and who JEnnifer really is (no not miss Blades she really didn't get the note because Bob ate it and he went instead.) 


	4. Day 4

Author's note: I finally found a good writing style: RPG chat room! but for long explinations i will use paragraphs.  
For those of you who have never been to an RPG chat room (:-( ):  
:: this is an action between the doublecolons ::  
this is a statement  
*this is a thought because i fell like it.*  
  
Oh, and today, nothing goes wrong by accident...  
  
MORNING OF THE FOURTH DAY  
  
Team A's bedroom  
Navi: Rise and shine, everyone!  
Link: :: squishes Navi ::  
Navi: :: dodges ::  
Peach: that's not nice...  
Link: like i care.  
Navi: :: hits him with a giant spatula::  
Link: ow!!!!!  
Navi: teach you.  
  
LATER  
  
Link: I can't find my master sword.  
Navi: like i care  
Zelda: OHNO THATSHORRIBLEWEHAVETOFINDITNOWNOWNOWNOWNOW  
Peach: too much coffee?  
Mario: no coffee.  
Peach: then the master sword must be pretty important  
Zelda:OFCOURSEITISHENEEDSITODEFEATGANNONDORFITISTHESWORDOFTIMEFORTHEHEROOFTIME IFSOMEONESTOLEITWEAREALLDOOMED! DOOMED! DOOOOOOMED!  
Peach: Zelda! Breath!  
Zelda: ::passes out::  
Mario: heeheehee  
Link: ::uses Din's fire accedentally::  
Mario: ::burned black:: is the sword like that too?  
Link: yup  
Peach: we need to go to breakfast now...  
Link: you go i have to find my sword!!!  
Jennifer: :: throught the window:: heeheehee i love seeing them get fried like that...  
?????: heeheehee run little cuccus run!  
??????: oh yeah? ell, watch THIS!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Team B's bedroom  
  
Sariaka: :: wakes up with a wolf by her feet :: Oh, raiyu, must you?  
Raiyu(wolf): ::nods::  
Sariaka: well, turn back. I'm going to get changes. ::leaves for bathroom::  
Sariaka: ::returns, dressed:: what? still a wolf? It's nearly breakfast time!  
Raiyu: ::strains visibly with no result. Looks puzzled. Turns into a monkey. Turns into a hawk. Turns into a parrot:: I can't, I can't, awk!  
Saria: what? CAn't what? What is going on?  
Sariaka: he can't change back?  
Saria: back to what? from what? where is he?  
parrot: i'm a shapeshifter, i'm a shapeshifter, awk!  
Saria: oh. Is that all? Here. :: pets him ::   
  
?????: you DID suspend her sagely powers, right?  
??????: of course, sister. That was the FIRST thing i did!  
?????: heeheeheeheehee.  
  
Saria: now try it.  
parrot: :: tries, but nothing happens ::  
Saria: WHAT? Here, Sariaka, take this and play this song... ::teaches her Saria's song.::  
Sariaka: ::plays song:: ::nothing happens::  
Saria: DRAT! my sagely powers have been suspended!  
Y.Link: Link lost his sword!  
Saria: how do you know?  
Y.Link: ...  
Sariaka: well, i'm going to breakfast. You coming?  
Y.link: yumyum eatemup!  
Saria: sure, why not.  
Parrot: ok ok awk!  
Tatl: i'm going to help Link find his sword.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Team C';s bedroom  
  
Tael: heeheehee i'm going to breakfast  
Gannon: zzz  
Bowser: zzz  
S.Mario:zzz  
D.Link: zzz  
Teal: I"M NOT AN ALARM CLOCK!!! :: leaves::  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Team D's bedroom  
  
Kerrigan: ::wakes up, notices she is the Queen of Blades:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
QOB: ::wakes up, notices she is KErrigan:: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
MEnsk: ::wakes up :: you two ok? Kerrogan?  
QOB: I'm the Queen of Blades!  
Mensk: no your not. u 2 are trying to fool me. I'm going to breakfast.  
Kerrigan: We DID switch!  
Mensk: how can you tell?  
Kerrigan and QOB: ()._. (sweatdrop)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Team F's bedroom  
  
Sarah: BOB ATE ELLA!!!!  
Bob: grrr  
Ella: ::in bob:: HELP! HELP!!  
Miaku: let's slice the devil open!  
Ruto: Miaku! Violence is Wrong!  
Maiku: look who's talking, Mrs. "ohh, let's go to war with the King!"  
Ruto: HE KIDNAPPED YOU!!  
Miaku: no he didn't we ran away.  
Ruto: oh. don't i feel foolish. Um... right.  
Sarah: this is facinating but WHAT ABOUT ELLA?!?!?!?!?  
Miaku: I take it Bob doesn't want breakfast?  
Ruto: he already ate.  
Sarah: ok. breakfst. Then we can think straight.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
BREAFAST  
  
Aldrea: when you finish eating, we are having a complaint hearing to deal with all of these problems. Please line up.  
:: STAMPEDE!!!!! ::  
Aldrea: ohh boy. Let's get started. Me, Kit, and our guest, Yin the white dragon, will be inside. Jenny, you can be riot squad, since you have no complaints.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
COMPLAINTS  
  
Notice: since Kit is still a baby, sort of, she can only thouht-speak in * * style, unlike Yin who can speak English well enough.  
  
Tael: I AM NOT AN ALARM CLOCK  
Yin: we know that. you must be in harmony if you want to keep your job.  
Kit: *yeah. Quit whining.*  
Aldrea: why do you say that? Part of your JOB is to wake them all up!  
Tael: yeah, well...   
Aldrea: NEXT!!!  
  
Kerrigan/QOB: WE SWITCHED PLACES!!  
Yin:Lovely. How nice.   
Kerrigan/QOB: NOT ON PURPOSE YOU DOLT  
Yin: ::roasts them::  
Kit: *YAY! Teachmeteachmeteachme!*  
Aldrea: Please don't, she's bad enough as it. Anyways, what do you want me to do about it?  
Yin: perhaps this is due to an imbalece of the Yang force, which nature is trying to fix by switching the yin and yang forces within you. Ms. Blades, you have a large amount of the yang force, normall, so now you have a large amount of the Yin force. Allow yourself to be yin and yang shall be restored to you.  
QOB: umm, ok.  
Kerrigan: right...  
Aldrea: NEXT!!!  
  
Sarah: BOB ATE ELLA!!  
Yin: how'd she taste?  
bob: *goodgoodgoodyummy*  
Kit: *i wanna eat a fairy!*  
Aldrea: lket's not get off topic. Did you try the hiemlic?  
Sarah: the WHAT?!?!  
Aldrea: here, like this. ::does the Hiemlich Menouver on Bob, causing Ella to fly out and hit Sarah in the eye::  
SaraH: EEEEWWWW!!! GROSS!!! ::runs out::  
Aldrea: NEXT!!!  
  
Zelda: LINKCAN'TFINDHISMASTERSWORDANDHENEEDSITTOSAVEHYRULEANDSOMEONETOOKITANDWECAN'TFINDITAND...  
Yin: breath, my child. What is it that has gone wrong?  
Zelda: The master sword is missing.  
Yin: WHAT?!?! THIS IS SERIOUS!!! That sword was bore by Confucious, Buddha, AND Lao Xi, and it slew the great dragon that created the world!  
Zelda: no, i don't think it's THAT master sword.  
Yin: oh. What is this sword?  
Zelda: it is the sword that belongs to the Hero of Time, and with it, he slew Gannondorf and saved Hyrule!  
Yin: mayhap he took it back from that little boy.  
Zelda: who? GANNON?  
Yin: no, the Hero of Time probably took his sword back.  
Zelda: LINK IS THE HERO OF TIME!!!  
Yin: oh. Since when?  
Zelda: since forever.  
Aldrea: not true. He was only the Hero-of-time-to-be until he drew the Master Sword.  
Zelda: A technicality. That brings me back to my point: THE MASTER SWORD IS GONE!!!!!!  
Aldrea: we'll keep an eye out for it. Next!!!  
  
Mensk: Raynor has been missing a while. Just to let you know.  
Aldrea: k thanx. NEXT!!!  
  
Sariaka: RAIYU CAN'T CHANGE BACK INTO   
A PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Aldrea: He shapeshifts?!?!?!  
Sariaa: yes.   
Kit: *I WANNA SHAPESHIFT!!!*  
Yin: you are being annoying, young one. I can shapeshift. It tires me, though. Perhaps... he is simply tired.  
Sariaka: but he can shift between animal forms!  
Yin: perhaps he has gone to the yang side. We must be ver careful, for it is easy for a shifter to be overtaken by the Yang side and become a lord of the shift.  
Sariaka: what shall i do, oh yin one?  
Yin: you shall administer a test and watch closly. I shall put the knowladge of this test into your mind.  
Sariaka: oh, thank you, Yin. ::bows and leaves backwards::  
Yin:heeheehee  
Aldrea: NEXT!!!  
  
Jennifer: i think you should see this...  
All hell has broken loose in the room  
some random quotes Alldrea caught:   
"K grab the bonb flower... carefully... no RUN!!! NO! Duck and cover!"  
"I'll get you! "  
"BRING BACK THE PRINCESS!!!"  
"Which one?!?!?!"  
"help"  
"you know i need somebody"  
"help"  
"not just abybody!"  
"help"  
"you know i need someone"  
"heelp me"  
"TAKE THAT!"  
"I am NOT rich aurilia in disguise!!"  
"WHERE'S MY SWORD!!"  
"Here, take mine"  
"NO!! NOT LIGHT ARROWS!!!"  
"doodoodoo,doodoodoo, doodoodoo doooo doo. doo doo doo doodoodoo, dooooooooo doo doodoodoo, doodoodoo, doodoodoo,doodoodoo doo doo."  
"NEigh!"  
"doo da doo, dooo da doo"  
"STOP SINGING! I KNOW YOUR SONG! I ONLY WANTED MY HORSE!!!"  
"doodoodoo doodoodoo doodoodoodoodoo doodoodoodoodoo, doodoodoodoo"  
"YOU TOOO STUPID X-SAGE!!"  
"HAY THAT's MY BEST FIREND!!"  
"HAY IS FOR EPONIA!":  
"HOOT HOOT HOOT!!"  
"GET THE BIRD!!!"  
"STOP!!!"  
  
Aldrea's shout was lost in the general din. (hey! I made a funny! unintentional pun... or did i just give away the plot? oops.)  
  
Yin: I belive you all should be quiet now.  
all: ::silent::  
Yin: thank you., This young lady was about to speak?  
Aldrea: Dinner is pizza tonight. you will all find a phone with a direct line to Papa Jhon's in your rooms. G'night!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
Later, in Team A's room  
  
Navi: what kind of pizza do you want?  
Link: who cares? HELP ME FIND M SWORD!!!!  
Zelda: oh, stop it. Pineapple and Red Tecktite with Poe Sauce, please  
Mario: Pinapple sounds good... and ham.  
Peach: peach.  
NAvi: ewww....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
MEanwhile, in team B's room  
Tatl: what shuld i order?  
Y.Link: Pizza, DUH!!  
Saria: i think she means what KIND of pizza.  
Y.Link: oh. Red tecitite and Poe sauce, please  
Saria: veggie  
Sariaka: Peperoni.  
Raiyu: :: gestures to Saria and panomimes good pizza::  
Tatl: so, one large veggie, and one med. half-peporoni and half-red tectite wih Poe sauce?  
Sariaka: yep.  
Y.Link: sounds good.  
Saria: eww link how an you eat SPIDER?!?!?!  
Y.Link: it happens to taste goos.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in Team C's room  
Teal: how about Mango sauce, burned crust, and hot sausages?  
All else: sounds good!  
--------------------------------------------------------  
meanwhile in Team D's room  
  
Tinker: so, do we order for Raynor?  
Kerrigan(as QOB, member?):sounds goo. Get us a large Peperoni to split. Then i can tear it apart with my bare hands and make him run off again.  
QOB (as kerrigan): Ooh, look at me, i suppose i'll get lipstick pizza so i can put it on and kiss him all over until he runs away in fright! ::makes kissy face noises::  
Mensk: Pliain Cheese, please.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in Team E's room  
Raynor: I'd like a large Peperoni, just like last night, and one goddess special. Oh, and could you get the place next door to deliver breakfast in the morning? They're not answering their phone. Thanx!  
Jenny: Ok, Ante up.  
?????: 12  
Raynor: this is an ante, not a bet.   
??????: yeah, Naryu, ANTE up, not BET up!  
NAryu: go stuff it, Farorore.  
Faroroea: DIn, you're not still mad that we had all the fun, are you?  
Jenny.Din: no, of course not. But in a minute i WILL be mad if i can't PLAY SOME POKER!!!!  
Raynor: ::sighs:: only 84 games left until they keep the crazy Kerrigan Twins off me for th rest of the trip...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, in Team F's room  
  
Ella: yes, I'd like one large with extra Anchovies, one small with ground beef, and one with just cheese.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, this is a good stopping point. Upload time! REVIEW!! 


	5. Day 5

heeheehee interesting stuff today b/c i m in history class and i m bored and i m allowed to type "notes" on my laptop. heeheehee!  
BTW: ()._. = sweatdrop  
DAY 5  
  
(let's jsut skip to breakfast now...)  
BREAKFAST  
  
ALdrea: Attention! Today, we begin a new program. All games will be suspended. Instead, we will have... Therepy! Yay!  
All else: ()._. ::groan::  
Aldrea: I am having some friends come be your therepists. DO NOT mention Volvagia or Charazard unless you want to die a slow death. And please, keep your swords sheathed.  
Zelda: Sword! OHMYGODLINKSTILLHASN'TFOUNDHISSWORD...  
Saria: here we go agian... never mention Master or Sword ever again...  
all but Zelda: ()._.  
Aldrea: for this morning, you will be meeting in your rooms in your teams. After lunch, you will meet in your respective world groups. I realize this may be the same thing. Oh well. Tough. Deal.  
  
--------------------------------------  
AFTER BREAKFAST IN TEAM D'S ROOM...  
Aldrea: This is Yin, as you all know. K, bye!!!  
Yin: are you missing one?  
TinkeR: yeah.  
Yin: MErry!  
Merryweather: ::enters:: yeah?  
Yin: go get Raynor. Room E.  
Merry: got it. ::flys away::  
Mensk: but there's no-one IN room E!  
Yin: yes there is. Team E  
All else: THERE IS NO TEAM E!!  
Yin: let's not get into delusions again.  
All else: ::gulp!::  
Merry: ::returns with Raynor:: K let's start. Bye! ::flies way with Tinker::  
Yin: let's start with songs. You like songs?  
Raynor: sure.  
Mensk: yeah  
Kerigan: whatever  
QOB: i guess  
(note: they are still switched; the name is the name of the person in the body, not the body.)  
Yin: good. Name a song you think describes you or the situation, either here or back home. One at a time, as many times around as you have songs.  
Raynor: My Sacrifice by Creed  
Kerigan: That's the way it is  
QOB: Everybody wants to rule the world  
Mensk: ::glances at QOBIK [in kerrigan]:: Beautiful Stranger  
QOBIK: quit the flattery, demon.   
Mensk: why is she so pissed at me? I didn't do anything!  
Raynor: you havn't done it YET. But how does SHe know?  
QOBIK: we switched bodies.  
Raynor: oh.  
Yin: songs?  
KIQOB:Uninvited  
Mensk: Without Me by Eminem  
QOBIK: The Boy Is Mine  
KIQOB: IS NOT!!!  
QOBIK: BRING IT!  
KIQOB: GLADLY! ::reaches to her back before remembering she is in the wrong body::  
QOBIK: HAHAH looking for something!!! ::goes as if to slice through her before remembering her blades are gone::  
Yin: really, is this necissary?  
Both: YES!!!!!!!!!  
Raynor: ::sneaks out the window to finish playing poker::  
Yin: Shall i calm you? LEt's meditate.   
both girls: ::find themselves sitting crosslegged::  
Yin: Think of the Tao (pronounced Dao). It is like water. It is soft and pliable and offers no resistance, yet can wear down rocks. Being feamle, both of you have a large quantitiy of Yin in you, though more so with Miss Blades here than Miss KErrigan. So. Close your eyes, imagine the dark. imagine the biting cold. Imagine heaven in the dark and cold. Rest your mind in relfection of your past. Think on death by cold, the neverending dark.Stay with the ancient Tao, move with the present.  
Girls:???????????????????????????????????????????????  
-----------------------------------  
MEANWHILE, IN TEAM A'S BEDROOM  
Aldrea: This is Yin's cusin, Yang.   
Yang: :: is a black dragon with a firey look in his eyes::  
Aldrea: Yang has kind of a hot temper... have fun! ::leaves::  
Yang: I don't do dark, death, cold, heaven, rest, reflection, female, windows, and dipers. Let's begin. Begin is an anagram of being, so we can start by being. What seems to be the problem here?  
All: O_o  
Yang: oh yeah, and no swords.  
Zelda: SWORDS! LINKLOSTHISSWORDDIDYOUSEEITWENEEDITTOSAVEHYRULEHENEEDSITHEFOUNDITINTHETEMPLEWITHTHEOCARINAIGAVETOHIMASANENGAGEMENTGIFT...  
Link: WHAT??  
Mario: She's annoying me.  
Yang: she's annoying me, too. ::toasts her::  
Zelda: whydidyoudothatlinkcanslayyouwithhissword... SWORD! LINKLOSTHISWORDHELPHELPHELPMEACUCCOMUSTAATEISKILLMALON'SCUCCOSKILLMALONKILLRUTOSHETRIEDTOSTEALHIMANDKILLMESHEMUSTHAVETHESWORD...  
Peach: Zelda! Breath!  
Yang: facinating. I think i have an idea... YIN!  
Yin: :: arrives in a thunderclap:: I was meditating.  
Yang: I don't do heaven. I think the godesses form her world took the sword.   
Yin: are u thinking what i think you are thinking?  
Yang: are you thinking i am thinking what you think i think you are thinking?  
Yin: what?  
Yang: nm.  
Yin: let's do it then.  
Yang: Zelda! Didn't link used to have a sword?  
Zelda: SWORD! LINKLOSTHIS...  
Yang: DO IT YIN!!!  
Zelda: ::dissapears in a thunderclap:: ::arrives in room E:: HELOSTHISSWORDHENEEDSITWHEREISITCANYOUFINDITISITUNDERYOURBEDWHATISTHATWHEREISTHESWORD  
Din: What the??!?!?!  
NAryu: ZELDA! BREATH!  
Zelda: DIDYOUTAKEITWHEREAMINOYOUWOULDN'THAVEBECAUSEYOUGAVEITTOHIMOHDINYOUAREDINANDNARYUANDFAROREAOHMYDIN! ::Passes out::  
Raynor: I fold. ::notices Zelda::DID you take the sword?  
Din: of course  
Rayynor: THAT'S NOT NICE; GIVE IT BCK!!!  
Din: ok  
Raynor: rweally?  
Din: NO! NOW YOU OWE ME 200 GAMES! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Naryu: seew, she owns the triforce of Power, right, and she was always a bit nutso b/c of the evil people always wanting hewr triforce, right? so anyways, she hosted this press conference, right? and she went totally off the deep end... The author of that one was evil.  
Raynor: i see.  
Din: PITIFUL HUMAN! YOU DON'T SEE! ONLY THE OVERMIND CAN SEE ME IN ALL MY GLROY!!!  
Raynor: ???  
FArorea: see, the overmind was one of the bearers... and he didn't die, really...   
Raynor: Is this going to be a crossover world?  
Naryu: no. Read Final Frontier for a good crossover that explains all of this.   
Autheress: but we digress...  
Naryu: Right! here, Zelda,m give this to link.  
Zelda: LINK'S SWORD! TAHNKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU/..  
Din: did someone spike the Orange juice again?  
Naryu: why do you ask?  
...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Team D's room  
All: AND A BRAND NEW SCV!!!  
Mensk: On tHe 13tH dAy oF x-MAs, BLiZzarD gAvE to Me.. WORLD DoMinAtin!HahahAhaHahaAHaAHaAH  
All : 4 HydROlisKs 3 MaRiNes 2 TerRan WraIths AND A BRAND NEW SCV!!!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
Team E's room  
Din: YANG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Team A's room  
Yang: yes, my qeen?  
Din: ::vo:: SEND YIN BACK PLZ!!!!!  
Yang: of course, your highness. Bye, Yin!  
Yin: Bye, Yang! ::dissapears.  
  
Let's check on the OTHER teams, k?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Team c- hosted by Logriath, a green(at the moment) western dragon  
  
Logriath: SO, right. what's the sitch?  
Bowser: I'm evil.  
Gannon: me too.  
D.link: me three.  
SM: me four.  
Tael: I"M NOT AN ALARM CLOCK  
Logriath: Did i say you were?  
Tael: no... But THEY want me to wake them up!  
Logriath: Ahhh... ::chirps a spell:: ::alarm clock appears:: There we go! Wanna play Fooseball?  
All else: YEAH!!  
Logriath: ::calls fooseball table::  
Tael: FOOSEBALL IS THE DEVIL! LIKE VICKY VALENTINE!!! DIE!!! :: bonks head on table, passes out::  
Bowser: HOORAY!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Team B- brought to you by Milandithal, a western dragon (currently silver)  
Milandithal: Ok , so Raiyu can' become human?  
Sariaka: nope.  
Saria: and my sagely powers have been de-acitvated.  
Milandithal: That's nice.   
Y.Link: so... you gonna help?  
Milandithal:no.  
Y.Link: ::draws sword:: DIE!!!  
Milandithal: ::melts sword::  
Saria: PLEASE!!!  
Milandithal: no.   
Saria: as a forst creature you are under my power!  
Milandithal: 1) I'm not a forest creature, and 2) your powers are gone.  
Saria: DRAT!!  
Milandithal: Call an elf.  
Tatl: may i?  
Saria: certainly. Go ahead, try and convince he. I'll be ready to get Aldrea just in case.  
Tatl: there was once a semi-barbaric king who had an interesting form of trial: he placed the accused in a stadium with 2 identical doors. Behind one was a lady, behind the other, a hungery tiger. If he was innocent, he would choose the lady door and they would get married right there. If he was guilty, he would choose the tiger door and get eaten.   
Milandithal: Ok...  
Tatl: once, there was a man who fell in love with this king's daughter. She loved him back. The king decided to punish the man by putting him to the test. Now, the princess knew behind which door was the ladyu and which the tiger. She also knew who the lady was. On the appointed day, when the man bowed to the royal court, he watched the princess. She flicked her wrist a bit to the right. He strode calmly over to the door on the right and opened it.  
Milandithal: Yeah, and which came out? The lady, or the Tiger?  
Tatl: I don't know. Who cares? It's just a story.  
Milandithal:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I will help you if you tell me the ending!  
Tatl: OK.  
Milandithal::: casts spells. Raiyu turns back human, Saria glows a bit:: there. Now, HOW DOES IT END?!?!?!  
Tatl: Which came out, the lady or the tiger?  
Milandithal: yeah, which?  
Tatl: That's the end of the story.  
Milandithal: YOU CHEAT!!! :: tries to cast a spell::  
Din: ::vo:: YOU PROMISED!!! YOU MUST STICK TO IT!!!  
Milandithal: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ::flies away::  
TAtl: hahahahahahaheeheeheeheeheeheehee  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Note: IS this idea getting old yet? let me know!  
Also, that is a summery of the story The Lady or the Tiger, which i also do not own. Poor, poor, pitiful me.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
Team D's room  
  
Yin: 5 newborn Queens! 4 Hydralisks, 3 marines 2 terran wraiths, AND A BRAND NEW SCV!!!!!!!!  
Mensk: Why am I so jolly? hey? Who spiked the eggnog?  
Yin: waht engog?  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Team E's room;  
Din: YIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Farorea: not only was the punch spiked, but apperantly there is dragon-nip in it.  
Naryu: ^_^ Merry X-mas  
Faroroea: IT'S SEPTEMBER YOU DOLT!  
Naryu: O_o  
Din: Stupid dragons! Stupid author! Stupid plot! :: gets zapped from above:: Can it be tomorrow yet?  
Authoress: wait, let me check... Team D is drunk, Team B's dragon is insane, Team C is playing Fooseball and quoting the waterboy, Din is in pain, Team A has run out of odd plot devices... wait! What about team F? We HAVE to check on them!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Team F's room, brought to you by Andy  
Andy: ::is only one in room:: Ommmmmm... Ommmmm  
Authoress: WHY DOES EVERYINE DITCH?!?!!?!?!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Team D's room  
  
Bob: 5 NEWBORN QUEENS!!!  
Sarah: 4 Hyrilisks  
Miaku: 3 marines  
ruto: 2 terran wraiths  
All from teams A and D: AND A BRAND NEW SCV!!!!!!  
Authoress: I though the song ended already...  
Ruto: we started over  
Aldrea: ::enters:: umm... she's listening to Cosmic Castaway now.  
Authoress: what a brilliant idea....  
Sarah, Bob, Mensk, QOB, Raynor: ::find themselves on the Hyperion, sober, and lost::  
Authoress: heh heh heh  
Aldrea: OH NO! THE GREAT FAIRY REMIX JUST CAME ON!!! RUN, FAIRIES!!!  
Authoress: too late.  
Great Fairy: :: arrives:: wahahahahahahaha! All of you shall be confined to the Sacred realm until the authoress says so!   
Tinker, Ella, Sarah, Miaku, Ruto, and Link end up in Sacred Realm  
Link: ::from sacred realm:: What did I do?  
Authoress: nothing. U r a plot device, to make it more interesting.   
Link: WHY?!?!?!  
Authoress: B/c i am evil.  
Link: oh. OK.  
  
END OF DAY 5- b/c i said so  
  
This is getting harder... is it boaring? Cause if it is i will end it... 


	6. Day 6

Today, I feel like excersising my god-like powers a bit more. Please remember what happened to those who were in the way when i had music going. Let me recap:  
TEAM A:  
  
link,Mario,Zelda,Peach,Navi  
  
TEAM B:  
Y.Link,Saria,Sariaka,Raiyu,Tatl  
  
TEAM C:  
Dark Link,Bowser,GAnnondorf,Shadow Mario,Tael  
  
TEAM D:  
Raynor,Mensk,Kerrigan,Queen of Blades,Tinker  
  
TEAM E:  
(The ghost team)  
Din,Faroroea,Naryu,Luigi,Merryweather  
  
TEAM F:  
Sarah,Miaku,Ruto,Bob the Zergling,Ella  
  
  
As of Day 5:  
Sacred Realm:  
Tinker,Ella,Sarah,Miaku,Link,Ruto  
  
  
Spaceship:  
Mensk,QOB,Raynor,Kerrigan,Bob  
  
K, let's begin. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
Oh, and to Dark Angel Ariyami, who probably will not read this at all, this is for not reading Sariaka after i sent it to you 2 months ago!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
BTW: nothing else exists in this universe besides the compund unless i create it sepcificlly. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!! OBAY THE AUTHERESS! FEEL THE GROOVE! I CONTROL... THE WAY U MOVE!!! How do u like my groove, Aldrea? (aldrea: Well done)  
lol  
laugh.  
please laugh  
i beg of u  
i am losing my mind  
review  
or  
i  
will  
murder   
u  
and now, without further ado...  
MORNING OF THE FIFTH DAY  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Breakfast  
Aldrea: Listen up. We need to work together. This fighting has to stop. The authoress is on a rampage. We must stop her! We must... ::dissapears::  
Mario: WHERE DIDA SHEA GO?  
Authoress: I took her to a special place... ::aldrea's voice is heard in the background saying "HELP ME! WORK TOGETHER! SAE YOUR FRIENDS! THEY ARE IN:: Shut up.  
Luigi: Hia MArioa!  
MArio: hiya Luigia. (note: That's Luigi-a, not Lugia misspelled.)  
Authoress: I have a new group leader for you. RAndom video game / fanfic characters, meet Ash Ketchum, and his lovely assistant Misty. Oh, and taking Kit's place as riot control will be Pikachu and his army of pokemon.  
Ash: Hi! I'll teach you all about Pokemon. Don't try and run away, or I will have Pikachu zap you. Here, Pikahu, practice on the fat spiky dude.  
Pikacu: PIIIIka! ::zaps Bowser::  
All: ()._.  
Ash: First we will buid a gym for my personal use. GET TO WORK!!  
Authoress: I'm leaving now. I can't stand that stupid burnt ketchup dude. (burnt as in ash, ketchup like ketchem) Bye-bye now!  
All but Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Later, in the front yard  
Ash: BOWSER! H?URRY UP WITH THOSE PLANKS!!!!  
Bowser: ::carrying a pile of lumber:: Uggnnn  
Ash: PIKACHU!!  
Bowser: noooooooo  
Pikachu: PIIIIIKAAA CHUUUUUU ::zaps bowser::  
Ash: Mario! Hurry with digging the moats!  
Mario: ::digs faster::  
Ash: Blastoise!  
Blastoise: Blas?  
Ash: Begin filling the moats, please, with your water cannon.  
Blastoise: Blablas toise ::squirts and fills the moat::  
Ash: Thank you. Good boy. You can go back in your Pokeball now.  
Misty: BREAK TIME!!! BEGALS IN THE MESS HALL!  
Ash: awww man!  
Misty: I'll watch them. You train.  
Ash: k  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
MEss hall  
Misty: Announcement!!!  
All: ::fall silent and glare::  
Misty: ::lowers voice:: Listen! We need to escape and rescue your friends. Ash is being a total monster! Ever since he lost the big match for the GEranium badge in Mantu, he's been going nuts over the whole trining thing!  
Saria: YOU're the one whose nuts! how will we get past that rat thing!  
Misty: Pikachu? I'll handle him  
Sariaka: yeah, by leading him to us! No, thanx!  
Misty: See, he hates Pokeballs. I have a MAster Ball... I've made a clone of Ash's Master Ball. It will hold him. We should free some of my and brok's old pokemon that Ash has captive. They will help.  
Saria: Any that hve to do with any sort of plant?  
Misty: YEs! Ash has a lot of grass Pokemon!  
Saria: They will obey me b/c i am the Sage of the Forest. Free them, too.  
Din: I'll take the fire pokemon.  
Misty: who are you?  
Din: who is anyone? I am the Fire Goddess.  
Misty: ok...  
Naryu: I have a power over Colorless.  
Farorea: I have... no power over Pkmn at all... Dang!  
Naryu: U have flying pkmn.  
Farorea: oh, right.  
Misty: ASH HAS A PIDGIOT! GREAT!  
Bowser: I will break us out through the wall of the compound  
Misty: Bad news. This place is all that exists in this universe.  
Tael: We can create a warp rift to take us all away from here  
Tatl: but it snaps us back after 5 minutes!  
Naryu: I can get past that...  
Misty: Great! Ash is a heavy sleeper. Let's escape tonight!  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, at dinner  
Ash: Now, I have been informed that a breakout is planned for tonight. You all will be locked in and guarded by my most trusted and powerful pokemon. G'night! ::leaves::  
Misty: HOW DID HE KNOW??? WHO TOLD???  
authoress: I did. nyanyanyanyanyanya (aldrea: GO I'LL KEEP HER BUSY!)   
MistY: X_X  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
That night, at around midnight  
IN THE CORRIDOR NEAR TEAM E's ROOM  
Blastoise: zzzzzz  
IN THE ROOM  
Din: I can do nothing. It's water type!  
IN TEAM D'S ROOM  
Ash: zzzzzz  
Misty: Pikachu! Here pikapikapika... come over here, I got a surprise for you! ::Pikachu ends up in 


	7. Day 7 the end

DAY 7  
  
0h, and i cannot upload at all until the 15th. THIS SUCKS!!!!   
THIS IS NOT MY LIFE  
THIS IS NOT MY HOME  
THIS IS NOT ME  
I HATE THIS!!!  
Sorry, rockin out to Shawn Palmer Pro Snowboarder in my head. Will load Kazaa and begin playing other songs. Cosmic Castaway, MEssage in a Bottle, Losin my Religion... heh. I should look into the effects music has on the level of torture i inflict in this stupid fanfic...  
Aldrea: RELEASE ME YOU FIEND!!  
Oh, be quiet! I GAVE you a book to read! U KNOW you're stuck until i can upload the fic, or the whole thing will be ruined! Is Wicked by Gregory Maguire too boring or something? you can read Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister, then...  
Aldrea: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
SHUT UP!!!! God, you're annoying. Did you, dear reader, ever have to live with your alter ego? IT DRIVES ME NUTS!!!!!  
  
Anyways...  
  
All: ::arrive::  
Saria: Where are we?  
Misty: I don't know... it feels familier...  
Sariaka: THAT'S MY CREATOR'S HOUSE!!!!  
Misty: ??  
Saria: See, they briefed us a bit more than you... we ae all from some sort of video game or another in the authoress's realm, except Sairaka and Raiyu  
Raiyu: That's where our co-creator lives.  
Misty: Did the authoress create you?  
Sariaka: yes  
Raiyu: no  
Sariaka: well, it was a joint project...  
Raiyu: so we do not know who created what.  
???: I can tell you. Both of you, the idea, and the script were the authoress's. your names were joint. Your images were Ariyah Chan's work.  
Misty: who are you?  
???: Allow me to intrduce myself. I am Sangre Joven.  
Misty: oh. k. Are you going to help us?  
Sangre: yes.  
Misty: ok then.  
Sangre: I will go speak to Ariyah. ::goes in house:: ::comes out:: k, you can all stay with her while you go on this quest.  
All: ::go inside::  
Ariyah: HI! OMG, is that you, Sari? Rai? OH MY GOD!!!!! ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
Sariaka: Hi!  
Ariyah: WOW!!! you two look better than I ever drew you!  
Raiyu: thanx.   
Aryah: And this must be.... ok, one rule: no evil people here. I'll hace to send you back, Bowser, Shadow MArio, Dark Link, ect.  
Bowser: k. ::evil people dissapear::  
Ariyah: and let's see, there's... Link!  
Y.Link: Actually, I go by Young Link now.  
Ariyah: ...   
Y.Link: too much confusion with my future self...  
Ariyah: ... I only played once  
Y.Link: oh. Yeah. That's right. I STILL have the bruises, thankyouverymuch!  
Ariyah: oh, yeah. Sorry. Well, see, I was trying to escape getting us blown up, and then the stuid rolling goron, and then later...  
Y.Link: YOU FELL OFF DEATH MOUNTAIN FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!!!!!  
Ariayh: AT LEAST I GOT DOWN!!!  
Y.link: ...  
Ariyah: anyways... and there's MArio, and Peach, and Zelda  
Saira: do you recognise me?  
Ariyah: and a green-haired link-like girl?  
Saria: I'm SARIA, the SAGE of the FOREST! And I'm a KOKORI!!!  
Ariyah: i knew that... I only played once!!  
Y.Link: thank din  
Ariyah: I HEARD THAT  
Misty: so where deos the authoress live  
Ariyah: OMG!!! MISTY!!!! STAY AWAY!!!!! POKEMON SUCKS!!!!! BAD ANIME IMPORTS!!!!!!! THE HORRORS!!!! POORLY DRAWN ANIME!!!!!  
Misty: I AM EVERY BIT AS GOOD AS THAT STUPID MIYO GIRL!!!!!!!  
Ariyah: no, u arn't. You area a stupid US import, just as bad as...  
Sailor Moon(the stupid verison): HI!  
Ariyah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME BAYLEY??? WHY??? WHY???  
Authoress: DON'T USE MY NAME!!!!!!  
Ariyah: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HOW ARE YOU IN MY HEAD???????  
ME: oh. U R in my fanfic, that's why.  
Ariyah: Really? Which one?  
ME: Random insanity.  
Ariyah: oh. YAY! I will qrite you into my fic right now!!!  
Me: Just help them get to my house, K? Here, I'll do you up like on the Fog Fest  
Ariyah: ::hair turns blue with wide silver streaks, is wearing a blue and white princess tiara thingh that encircles her head and has streamers hanging dows, and blue jeans, and a blue shrt, and looks strangely like a water nymph:: Oh thanx!  
Me: your welcome  
Sangre: Can we go? There's our ride out front ::a van has appeared, driven by a dude with clown makeup and a mowhawk:: Hi, Austin!  
Austin: Sangre Joven? Cute. Spanish, huh?  
Sangre: shhhhhhh they don't know yet.  
Austin: oh. And you must be Ariyah Chan. Howdy, ma'am!  
Sangre: I still own multiple excliamtion points...  
Austin: and I have Vampiric dice  
Ariyah: Like Miyo?  
Sangre: not quite... everyone, hop in!  
all: ::getn in van::  
Ariyah: I'll give you directions  
  
LATER  
  
Van: ::arrives at house ::  
All: ::storm room::  
Room : :: emptey"::  
All: HUH?  
Sangre: Aldrea is in the closet reading Wicked.  
Misty: how do u know?  
Sangre: Ask Austin  
Austin: The youngblood is apperently writing this fic from elsewhere, so let's just all go home  
All but Misty and Austin: ::dissapear::  
Scene: ::changes to a locked room::  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Austin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
There, that is the end because I say so. AUSTIN, ARIYAH YOU BETTER READ THIS!!!! 


End file.
